


The Other Thing

by AkiRah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Quest: Well Shit, F/M, Flash Fiction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: They haven't been together for years, or you know, the other thing. Bracketing the "Well, Shit" quest.





	The Other Thing

You know it’s her from the number of knocks and the spacing between them. Adrenaline lances through your veins but it’s too early in the morning--check the window--morning to know if it’s panic or the other thing.

She grins at you when the door opens and slips inside and is it real, is it her? You’ve been to the fade more than any other dwarf you’ve heard of and if you dreamt you would always dream of her. But you don’t dream and she rolls her eyes at your obvious hesitance. You spend the morning arguing, or the other thing, and your chest heaves as she nestles against it, cheek against your clavicle and legs entwined with yours.

“What’s this about, Bianca?"

“Breakfast first,” she sighs. “I didn’t show up with good news.”

“You never do,” you kiss her to keep her from arguing.

She slips from your room like the ghost of too many long nights only half-forgotten. You’re definitely going to get shot. That’s how this works. Bianca appears, assassins try and kill you. They haven’t succeeded yet but the thing about gambling is that eventually you’ll lose. But there she is at breakfast. Her eyes smile at your over her cup as you slide into the bench across from her, your back to the wall and The Charger’s in shouting distance no matter how loud they get.

“So?”

She sighs and stands up, having hardly touched her food. Whatever it is, it’s serious.

You hope she isn’t pregnant.

You feel like an asshole for thinking it.

You hope she isn’t moving _further_ away.

You remind yourself that it won’t matter. That it shouldn’t matter sure, but mostly that it won’t.

You can’t write romances because you don’t know how they’re supposed to work. All you have is a girl and a promise and a story you can’t tell.

She shouldn’t have come herself.

The Guild’ll _kill_ you, yeah, but for Bianca? Ostracization and a cage would be almost as bad.

“So?” you repeat.

“The site’s been leaked,” she tells you, meeting the problem head on in a way you’ll never be able to match.

“I appreciate the warning, but you shouldn’t have come yourself.”

* * *

You fume all the way back to Skyhold and once you’re there you start feeling sorry for yourself. You did this, you gave her the Thaig. It doesn’t matter that she tried to fix it, she knew Red Lyrium was dangerous. The thought of her around it--playing with it, makes your stomach twist. She had to be a genius. A prodigy. A. . . hah, a _paragon_.

You bury your face in your hands and yourself in your thoughts and only surface when the Inquisitor tries to pry you out.

You hate her and you never want to see her again.

Or that other thing.


End file.
